Question: Christopher did 57 push-ups around noon. Stephanie did 39 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Christopher do than Stephanie?
Explanation: Find the difference between Christopher's push-ups and Stephanie's push-ups. The difference is $57 - 39$ push-ups. $57 - 39 = 18$.